Apologize
by Chantix
Summary: Lavi tells Allen how it is, when he is frustrated with the way Tyki treats Allen. But can Allen be to naive to understand? Lavi/Allen. Allen/Tyki. Somewhat sappy.


Allen entered the library, his lip was bleeding, his cheeks and eyes were red, he was shaky and seemed helpless. He knew his friend would be here. The one who always comforted him in time of need. He walked over to a couch, which lay in the middle of the library, books stacked and piled around it. He sat at a close by table, which rested not to far. He rubbed his eyes to clear them better of his tears.

A red head walked into the clearing looking at a couple of books, which he held, wondering about their contents. He noticed Allen and at first smiled, but soon dropped the books getting a better view of Allen's appearance. "Allen what happened are you okay?" He rushed over to Allen's side, grabbing the bandanna, which was around his neck. And rubbing the blood away from Allen's lips/mouth gently. Allen smiled "I'm fine Lavi. I...just."

"You went to see him again didnt you?" Lavi said his hands dropped away from Allen's face to his sides.

Allen's eyes widened, then quickly moved to the table. Avoiding Lavi's piercing green eye. Lavi placed a hand to his mouth and sighed, it was a tense and shaky one. "This always happens you need to stop this relationship, its to stressing for everyone. Especially you."

Allen ignored his friends words "But Lavi...I need Tyki."

"No you like the way he takes care of you. He makes you feel special and pleasures you in ways that your body can't resist. But that's it. Allen you have a dangerous relationship.... if he starts to bore of you. Your gonna die."

Allen glared down at his trembling hands, Lavi was furious. He was trying to keep his cool and walked to the other side of the table, playing his bandanna on the table. This was the fourth time this week Allen was injured by the Noah Tyki Mikk. Allen and him were seeing each other for 5 months now. And the first couple were good, Lavi was happy for Allen. He liked seeing Allen smile and b all cheerful. But Tyki started to grow bored of the same old usual boy, and started to get abusive. Lavi saw no point in staying in a relationship that only hurts you. He was a Hypocrite.

He was in a strainful relationship with Allen, in which one or both would up hurting each other over again. "I need Tyki like a heart needs a beat."

Lavi's eye twitched. WHAT! He slammed his hands on the table "He tells you that he needs you but then he goes and cuts you down!" Lavi tried so hard to keep all emotions capped up, but no longer could he take it.

"L-lavi?" Allen pushed his back against the chair, he was afraid of Lavi, he was always kind and caring. But his expression was sour and his eye was glazed from unshed tears.

Lavi's head dropped so he was now glaring at the table, his fingernails dug into the table and he didnt mean for that to come out. He was just sick. Sick of it all.

"He just pushes you around, takes advantage of you and your need to take care of others. And Allen _you_ feed him, you need to stop! He doesn't care for you! Not in a way that you deserve at least. YOU CANT HELP EVERY BROKEN HEART OUT THERE!"

Allen sunk into his seat, he was hearing Lavi perfectly but.... he couldn't make a sound. He wanted to. _But what?_

Lavi sighed, Allen was naive. He would come up with something saying that there was good in a man who killed millions. "I'm sorry. But its true."

Allen was now in tears and he wiped them away trying not to look too pathetic. He felt a hand help him wipe away the tears, he looked up at Lavi who was using a tissue and rubbing his cheeks with it. Then he placed the tissue to Allen's nose "Blow."

Allen obeyed and blew his nose into the tissue; Lavi gave a half smile "There all better."

Allen nodded, and watched Lavi throw the tissue away and walked back to Allen ruffling his hair. He sat on the edge of the table and placed his hands on both sides of Allen's face "I'm always here if you need me."

Allen felt horrible...he was taking advantage of Lavi. Like Tyki did with him.

"But _that's_ nothing new," Lavi gave a sullen chuckle.

Allen bit his bottom lip at the gloomy ill humor intended in those words. "Lavi...I-I'm so-"

Allen was cut off by a pair of lips gently brushing against his own, Lavi pulled away. Chewing on the inside of his cheek. Allen's wide eyes now looking at him, but not, in confusion and wonder. Lavi gave a light smile.

"Allen. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. And i will keep your secret." Allen's snapped his attention up at him, tears streaming down his face again.

"But i will never approve of the relationship between you two. Not because he is a Noah and you an Exorcist. But no one should have to put up with what you do." Lavi and Allen sat there for a few moments, Allen soaking up Lavi's words, and Lavi hoping he got through to Allen.

Allen then snapped his attention to the clock that hung in the library, It was time for him to leave and visit Tyki. He stood up and slowly made his way to the door, Lavi knew where he was going.

"Allen..." he looked back at Lavi.

"Sometimes it's too late to apologize." Lavi stood and looked at the books on the table, making sure his eye patch hid the emotions his eyes held. Lavi's voice hid emotion better then his eyes did.

Allen looked at his feet, and walked out of the library leaving the red headed philosopher to his books.


End file.
